Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 40
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise they will be removed. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Bomb Fish vs. Real Bombchu The battle of the suicide bombers. They chase after Link relentlessly and then self-detonate, sacrificing themselves in the process. They both have an explosive product designed after them, which are ironically introduced in their respective games before the creatures themselves. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:10, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : I Like it. --EveryDayJoe45 04:15, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : Wow Xykeb, for once I actually agree with you on something. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:49, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : im not sure why but i dont like this. people might say thats not a good enough reason but i dont care. sue me. Oni Dark Link 16:08, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : Believe me, Oni Dark Link, you're not the first person that dislikes a suggestion and doesn't know why. Nobody is going to hold anything against you. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:02, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : i know (you on my suggestion this week is one exampe) but im just trying to start conversation. Oni Dark Link 20:58, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Captain Viscen vs. Sakon This may not be the best connection ever, but I really thought it would be interesting. The law of Clock Town versus a criminal of Clock Town. --EveryDayJoe45 04:15, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : I'm tempted to support this just because I'd like to see Sakon in a fight, but I'm not so sure. I don't know why, but the fight almost seems...obvious, like one would expect something like this to happen (despite the fact that they never have any problems in the actual game and, in fact, one of Viscen's guards freely let him pass after a robbery). I'll stay neutral. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:23, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : With all due respect EveryDayJoe, I find this very entertaining and I am aware of the fact that I did suggest this fight before myself (although it was a wise crack instead of a real suggestion). I enjoy the fight but I think a smell an inevitable victory for Sakon. Why? Because he's the game's secondary villain (well one of them anyway, I dunno if the Gorman Bros. also qualify) and Link encounters him more than once. In fact he actually almost mugs Link and that takes a lot of guts. Also he's one of the very few villains in the entire Zelda series who wasn't defeated at the game's end in any way. Viscen on the other hand barely even pays attention to the city and in fact spends the entirety of the game either arguing with Mutoh in the Mayor's office or arguing with some random underling in the Mayor's office. That and I've got the strange suspicion he's only trying to evacuate Clock Town to make himself look good rather than just caring about the general population's safety but that's just me. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:48, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : First off what do you mean "you suggested this before"? Please tell me I didn't get this idea from a failed attempt by you. Second, your sense of relativity is clearly still failing. That being said, I respect your opinion and how you explain your reasoning as best you can. --EveryDayJoe45 14:15, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : At least I'm trying to improve said sense of relativity! Also if you look at the archives you'll see that a couple weeks ago I listed Zelda villains who probably qualify as cool enough to make it to the ToC, one of which is Sakon. Portal-Kombat than brought up someone should incorporate the thief in a fight sometime. Next week when he didn't do so I poked fun at his idea and when he did point out the same reason why I oppose (no one could really thwart Sakon aside from Link) I made a wise crack about having Captain Viscen be his competitor. It's probably sheer coincidence you ended up with the same fight and I didn't technically suggest it, rather I made a wise crack. There's a difference. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 14:34, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : Oh okay, I got ya. --EveryDayJoe45 14:36, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : big poe= nice guy. you can kill sakon. its not nessary and gives you no reward but if you shoot an arrow at the bomb bag he steals it blows up and he is thrown from the face of the planet. Oni Dark Link 16:07, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : I know that, I meant defeated for good. Besides Sakon would inevitably come back to life from that when Link reversed time. Let's look at the other secondary villains' final fates: Ingo: quits his evil ways so as to keep his job; King Bulblin: turns good (well kinda); Captain Jolene: gives up on her quest to kill Linebeck. Also I noticed that none of the secondary villains ever die. You know in that way Sakon kinda reminds me of Mr. Potter from It's a Wonderful Life. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 17:12, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : I'm not seeing enough similarities...also seems one-sided. Katamariqueen 21:16, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Happy Mask Salesman vs. Poe Salesman Battle of the creepy-ass salesmen who appear in both N64 games, have a minor side-quest role in OoT, have their role expanded in MM and both have strangely supernatural powers in the latter. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:44, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : im not sure. it could work. i dont think ive actuly seen poe sales man in a battle and im curious as to how well he is liked. Oni Dark Link 16:04, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : If it's their supernatural capabilities you're confused about OND then don't. The Happy Mask Salesman could summon a pipe organ, change his position without any significant movement and teleport. The Poe Salesman could sprout trees, teleport himself and others (how else did Link get to the basement of the Ghost Hut?) and resurrect the dead. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 17:19, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : i see the similaritys dont worry. o and dont call me ODL. ive told some one this before here but i dont think you were here. Oni Dark Link or Oni : : o wait my mistake you just spelled Oni wrong. sorry. Oni Dark Link 17:32, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : :Intersting, and I can see me changing to neutral, but I am just not feeling this. --EveryDayJoe45 19:08, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : It seems decent enough. The similarities aren't really anything special, but it could work. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:02, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Captain Keeta vs. Igos du Ikana My first suggestion; sorry if it sucks. —'Triforce' 14 11:45, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : I'd love to see these two to get together and duel to the death (... or to their second death I dunno how undead things work). However Keeta is actually the henchman to Igos so that might not work entirely. Who knows though? --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:50, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : not really a hench men. hes a bit higher up then that. i think this could work Oni Dark Link 16:01, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : Actually Keeta is a henchman to Igos in a way. Think about it: when it comes to armies the leader of the army commands his lesser troops but still answers to the leader of their nation. Keeta is the leader of the army and Igos is the leader of their nation. Yeah I'm pretty sure he's a henchman even though the two are never shown interacting (on-screen anyway). --Big Poe=Nice Guy 17:20, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : Interesting, but maybe they are just too related. --EveryDayJoe45 19:08, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : This one just seems far too obvious and any similarities I see between them are either insignificant ones (they are both from Ikana) or ones already used in Igos du Ikana vs. Master Stalfos (giant skeletal warriors). Also, they already know each other in-game (not only that, but they're friends), which I don't generally think is a good idea Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:02, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Bellum vs. Nightmare Battle between two ancient evils, both of which have conquered whale-like deities and have many forms. One seeks to rule to Ocean Kings Realm and devour all life forces that exist, while the other seeks to rule the realm of dreams of the Wind Fish and believed itself to be a god. Dark Ridley 13:44, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah Bellum would actually be able to conquer Dethl. NOT! --Big Poe=Nice Guy 14:15, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : Zant vs. Majora was enought of main villain vs. main villain for a while (I know Ganondorf is the main villain not Zant, but you get the point). --EveryDayJoe45 18:52, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : Don't really see that many similarities. Also, I'm sick of main antagonist vs. main antagonist fights. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:02, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Darkhammer vs. General Onox Two dangerous, ball and chain wielding, armored huge, reptiled monsters (please note on character alone and not what importance they hold in the game as boss/mini boss/final boss and by what game they're in) Oni Dark Link 16:00, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : Unique idea, I have to give you that. However I don't think Onox is a reptilian: he turns into a reptilian but I'm pretty sure that beneath that mask of his, he's human kinda like Ganondorf. I think it's a good idea but I'm not really in the mood for flail tossing psychopaths this week. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 17:14, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : If this wins I will never respect someone who votes for Darkhammer just because he is in Twilight Princess. --EveryDayJoe45 18:49, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : I don't know why, but I really don't like this. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:02, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Door Mimic vs. Platform Inanimate and annoying objects come to life to spring attacks on Link. I totally thought of a better one last week but have since forgotten it...so this will have to do. Katamariqueen 19:15, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : I love this. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:21, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : :yay! your only supporting vote! Katamariqueen 21:19, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Bombers vs. Killer Bees Gang wars. Metroidhunter32 20:34, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : sorry but i never really liked this one. Oni Dark Link 21:04, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : If I'm not suggesting this fight, I'm supporting it. Portal-Kombat Comments Hard to believe how many unique and original fights there are this week. Normally there's one or two each week that falls into that category. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 17:22, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I Just thought of a fight that is going to knock everyones socks off, but it will have to wait until next week. --EveryDayJoe45 18:52, 27 April 2009 (UTC)